


The Best Thing About Tonight Is We're Not Fighting

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Hildray Series [11]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Villain!Hilda, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a good guy, she was a villain. They were meant to be <i>enemies</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing About Tonight Is We're Not Fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerennialSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerennialSage/gifts).



> I blame [PerennialSage](http://perennialsage.tumblr.com/) for trying to kill me with Hildray.
> 
> It's half 11 at night, I have school tomorrow and I'm up writing Hildray AUs. I hope you're all happy.
> 
> The title is from the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade ~~and for some reason I think of hildray idk why~~

The first time they saw her, Vav ended up with a concussion and X-Ray couldn’t get the image of purple hair and a purple cape flying as she ran down the street, disappearing into the night like she belonged to it.

The second time they saw her, they managed to make her pause in her tracks. They found her in some facility owned by a rich guy they never learned the name of, trying to steal some documents off his computer.

“Stop right there, Miss!” Vav ordered, puffing out his chest to try and make himself look tougher than he was.

“Yeah!” X-Ray agreed, feeling the need to do the same. “Don’t make us do something we’ll regret.”

“Oh, _really_?” She said, turning around to look at them. Her whole body language was relaxed, especially as she crossed her arms over her chest. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Well, he’s got slo-mo hands and I’ve got x-ray beams.” X-Ray said, casually. “Doesn’t seem that hard.”

“What sort of stupid powers are those?” She said, putting a heavy emphasis after the word ‘ _powers_ ’. She sounded smug but there was something akin to amusement in her voice.

“Why don’t you surrender and find out?” X-Ray said without thinking. He could _hear_  the surprise from Vav behind him, but all he could focus on was the tiniest smile that flittered across her face.

“Sorry to disappoint, X-Ray.” She said. There was a beep from the computer behind her and she quickly turned around, pulling a small USB out of it. “But I have to go.”

Smoke suddenly filled the room and when it cleared, she was gone and X-Ray had the vague notion that he wanted to see her again.

The third time he saw her, Vav wasn’t around and it was just after X-Ray managed to take down a couple of petty thieves all by himself. He heard a slow clap from somewhere above him and saw a figure jump down onto the street a few metres in front of him.

She wasn’t a mundane-looking person. She had her purple hair tied back from her face and it was just a shade or two dark then her outfit. It looked like she wore a bodysuit like X-Ray did, but her cape had a hood attached to it and X-Ray could see something like reinforcements on the inside (probably so she could used it as some kind of shield, maybe?). Unlike a lot of female villains he’d see, she had flat boots on that looked like they were made for mobility and sturdiness.

He hadn’t meant to notice her figure, but something about the hefty belt slung around her waist intrigued him. Was it meant to be a toolbelt? Was she some sort of carpenter?

Everything about her outfit practically _screamed_  practicality, but not in a boring way. It actually made her a bit more intimidating.

“Don’t you have some database to break into?” X-Ray asked, a tad testily.

“Why? Do you want another excuse to try and flirt badly with me?” She asked, looking just a bit too smug.

“Hey! I don’t flirt badly.” X-Ray defended. If he was any smarter, he would have said ‘ _I wasn’t flirting_ ’, and X-Ray realised that a few second later when his choice of words came back to bite him.

“So you _were_  flirting. Badly.” She said, a teasing tone in her voice.

“I never actually got your name, so I really couldn’t be flirting.” X-Ray said stubbornly, crossing his arms huffily. She walked up to X-Ray pausing beside him and leaning close to his ear.  

“ _Inventress._ ” She whispered, pulling away as soon as the word was said. “There: now you have a name.”

X-Ray turned, ready to say something to her, but all he saw was an empty street around him.

Something in him (that sounded suspiciously like Vav’s voice) told him that he should have handcuffed her, defeated her, done _something_. He was a good guy, she was a villain. They were meant to be _enemies_. They were meant to be at each other’s throats, fighting each other, the good guys winning eventually because that’s how the story went.

But he’d just let her leave. Didn’t even challenge her.

X-Ray didn’t want to think about the implications of that. And he _really_  didn’t want to think about how nice her perfume smelt as she left. Or how much he wanted to run into her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you also want to contribute to my early death, I'm [private-doughnut ](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm so tired~~


End file.
